


【高文咕哒♂】Illegal Punishment/非法训诫

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「女人是要用来宠爱珍惜的，但藤丸立香不用。他是男人，是罪犯，恶贯满盈，死不悔改。这样冥顽不灵的东西是宠不了的，只能调教到听话为止。」





	【高文咕哒♂】Illegal Punishment/非法训诫

**Author's Note:**

> 六章模型前提的监狱paro。狱警高文×犯人立香。  
> Underage/Non-Con/轻微的mob表现及暴力描写  
> 过于放飞，过于OOC！！真的很雷真的很雷真的很雷！！我提醒过了！！

　　早饭之后，卡美洛监狱F区的警长阿格规文正在三楼的走廊上点名。

　　「42号。43号。……48号。48号？藤丸立香？」

　　不见回应。牢房中的床位是空的，整个囚室之中也没有见到那个身影。

　　因为是特别嘱托过的重刑犯，所以阿格规文对他印象很深：在一群凶神恶煞的大块头之间显得引人注目的瘦小身板，和一张眉目清秀的东方面孔。黑发、蓝眼、典型的浅黄色皮肤，平日里总是走在队伍后面，一个人在食堂吃饭。

　　模样看起来是温顺又无害的，但实际上他却是恐怖组织「Chaledea」的头目之一，连合法饮酒的年龄都没到，却已经不知道策划过多少起暴动了。

　　警长皱起眉头。怎么回事——

　　就在此刻，他听到身后有人喊他的名字：「阿格规文警长。」

　　阿格规文回过头去，看到一个金发碧眼，身着制服的男人。是负责整个卡美洛监狱事务协调的狱警高文。

　　他正提着一个牛奶瓶往这边走来：「48号的话，昨天被崔斯坦审问官第二次提审了。毕竟他是需要重点关照的对象，审问结束之后，直接被我调到A区的单间监狱里去了。昨天晚上可是受了不少苦头呢。」

　　「是吗。他可是很重要的犯人。」

　　「那毕竟是我们的崔斯坦审问官啊。」高文闻言只是轻轻地笑了一下，「不过没什么大事。毕竟即便是断胳膊少腿，不是也不妨碍交代口供吗？」

　　阿格规文点点头：「我知道了。你这是要去A区吗？」

　　「是的，我正要去看看48号的情况呢。」

　　两人擦肩而过，警长高文轻哼着歌往A区的方向走。他走过走廊的时候，挥手向囚室里的犯人们说早安，居然还收到了不少回应。

　　高文在卡美洛监狱里最老资格的狱警之一。但他意外地是个温和礼貌的好性格，无论是狱警还是犯人都一视同仁，平日里总是笑眯眯的，更不像其他分区的狱警那般严厉，对囚犯动辄打骂。不过难得的是，这么多年来，在他的任上却从来没有出过一件事，就连半个月前有囚犯藏在运尸袋里试图越狱的事件也被他轻而易举地解决掉了。这可能也是他年纪轻轻便擢升至此的原因。

　　他不太爱戴帽子，白炽灯的光线将他那头显出高贵感的淡金短发照得极亮。然而越是往A区走，走廊里的光线就越暗，空气也越阴冷。

　　只因A区在不见天日的地下，全都是单间监狱，向来是用于关押连环杀人犯一类的危险人物的。

　　停在了走廊的尽头，高文站在一片阴影里，用钥匙转开门锁。他脸上的笑意悄无声息地加深了。

　　里面传来些微的声响。刚开门，就有一股强烈而荒诞的欲望气味扑面而来。然而警长不为所动，只是开口说：「48号。到吃饭的时间了。」

　　他对上了一双潮湿涣散的蓝眼睛。

　　48号——重刑犯藤丸立香正坐在硬板床上。不过与其这么表达，不如说他正被缚在床尾的位置更为准确。

　　高文开了灯，在明灭摇晃的光线里居高临下地注视着那具青春年少的赤裸肉体，眼神中几乎带了几分狂热的柔情。在他的视野中，少年囚犯平日里蓬松卷曲的黑发闪烁着湿润的光泽，眼神涣散，眼角发红，见到他来了也只是呜呜地说不出话，因为嘴巴里正戴着一只口枷。他没穿裤子，只有上半身着囚服，然而衣料也被向上拉，卷过了胸口，微微地盖着一对勃起的红肿乳头。被透明胶带粘在他乳晕边缘的跳蛋还在嗡嗡作响。

　　他是浑身动弹不得的：双手被拉过头顶， 被固定在墙上的锁链铐着。而下半身的情况更是糟糕——鲜红的皮质束缚带把脚踝和大腿连在一起，将他的大腿呈M字型打开，更是将腿间下流的景象一览无余地展露出来。被一根还在震动的假阳具插在没怎么被开发过的后穴里，如今一夜过去，已经被操得又松又软，让插在里面的东西都向外滑了几分。被刺激了前列腺而强迫发情的青涩性器高高地挺立着，又硬又涨，红得像煮熟的虾子一样，透明的先走液止不住地往下滴。

　　他也看到高文了。然而他只是向前动了动，徒劳地扯得头顶的铁链哗啦作响。

　　警长轻轻擦了擦他的眼泪，摘下了口枷。藤丸立香只是虚弱地颤抖，嘴巴里颠三倒四地说：「Sir……我是真的，真的不知道，放过我……」

　　「我又不是审问官崔斯坦卿。对我说这话没有用的，立香。我把你带到这儿，到底是为了什么，你应该清楚的吧？」

　　他声音温柔如同劝诱，然而越是如此，藤丸立香却越是脸色苍白。

　　「这么待在这里已经一晚上了。很饿吧。想不想吃点东西？可以喂给你。但我们要说好了……」他把藤丸立香的下巴抬了起来，「这次不可以再咬我哦。虽然我不会像其他警官一样让你受皮肉之苦——不过袭警可是罪上加罪，会延长刑期的，明白了吗？上次立香咬我也只是不小心，对不对？」

　　藤丸立香双眼躲闪，连忙点头。他继续说：「所以之前就原谅你了。如果再出状况的话，下次进审讯室的时候会被敲掉牙齿也不一定。肯定会很疼的。立香也不想被这么对待，对不对？」

　　他放开了藤丸立香，将牛奶瓶拿了过来：「之前好不容易清理得干干净净，如果吃固体食物的话，后面多少会有些麻烦。所以只带了牛奶来。立香不讨厌的吧？来，先喝一点。」

　　但接下来，高文的动作却出乎他的意料。他脱下了手套，然后将牛奶倒进了自己的掌心。

　　「来吧，立香。这么喝比较方便吧？」

　　「……」

　　他见到藤丸立香的表情变了，愤怒、厌恶，仿佛受到了某种极大的羞辱——但也只是一瞬间而已。不过这没有逃过高文的眼睛。可他只当没看到，并将手心递到藤丸立香面前。

　　他能见到少年的喉结明显地滑动了一下。被崔斯坦带到审问室里整天滴水未进，夜里又被高文带到监狱里「处置」了一番，少年如今体力和精神都已经濒临极限，打开瓶盖的牛奶又散发着一种新鲜浓郁的香气——

　　肚子里不合时宜地发出咕噜噜的叫声。

　　沉默半晌之后，他看到藤丸立香最终还是低下头来。对。他知道这是不能抵抗的——不能抵抗进食的本能，也不能抵抗他的命令。

　　他知道藤丸立香本性冷酷、心志坚定、擅长伪装，具有一切令人痛恨的罪犯的特征。然而越是如此，迫使他驯服才越是使人感到隐秘的快乐。

　　尤其现在，藤丸立香正垂着头，伸出柔嫩的舌尖舔舐着他的掌心。就像小鸟，小猫，或者某种毛茸茸的小宠物。高文感觉到掌心传来一种奇异的瘙痒，甜美的电流以此为中心攀爬而上，竟让他的生出整个肩膀都麻痹的错觉。而此刻少年半张脸都沾上了牛奶，抬起头的时候淋淋漓漓地往下流，沿着锁骨一路滴进领口，简直让人诞生出某些荒唐的联想。

　　好可爱。

　　再回过神来的时候，他发现自己居然已经将手指探进了少年的口腔。黏膜的感觉冰冷又柔嫩。藤丸立香的舌头也缠了上来，轻吮着他的指尖。这副姿态简直有些发痴，让狱警感觉面前的少年似乎真的已经并非人类，而是被驯化的幼犬。

　　下次过来的时候，应该给他套个项圈。放风的时候就牵着他到操场上散步，而巡逻的时候就把他牵在后面，让他跟着我穿过卡美洛监狱的整个走廊。要让所有人都看到他这副姿态。要让所有人知道，反抗狮子王的下场——

　　抱着这种疯狂的想象，高文轻轻夹住了他的舌头，搅拌着津液，玩弄着他的口腔。少年的声音因此显得有些模糊。他听了半天才明白，这位小囚犯在断断续续地说：「牛奶……牛奶还没喝完……还饿……」

　　藤丸立香低着头向上抬眼。高文的心脏猝不及防地颤了一下。

　　这也是他危险的地方。虽然他现在很乖，但不饿着他，捆着他，这小子绝不会这么听话。

　　虽然称不上是手无缚鸡之力，但藤丸立香也只是会几招防身术。他厉害的地方在于冷酷的心肠和甜美的嘴巴，动动嘴皮子便能让网络对面的无知之人给他心甘情愿地做事。用在正道上或许能成栋梁之才，可奈何他非要和狮子王作对。

　　而实际上自他们第一次发生关系以来，不过一个半月，藤丸立香的态度就已经是天差地别。在此之前，他已经会通过主动求欢来获取更多的自由时间，空间和食物。如果不是前些日子他试图藏在尸体袋子里越狱，再加上Chaledea又里应外合地搞了一出恐怖袭击，他可能就真的被这小子骗过去了。

　　——果然还是不能对他心软的。一点都不行。

　　「那你知道接下来该怎么做吧，48号？」

　　果不其然，藤丸立香愣住了。他在藤丸立香的面前站起了身，伸手摸了摸他的头发。

　　然后，他看到藤丸立香皱着眉头往前俯身，试图用嘴巴艰难地解开皮带扣，然后用牙齿把拉链拉下来，最后，开始隔着内裤舔舐警长鼓胀的阴茎。少年的脸和嘴巴本来就很潮湿了，只消随便蹭蹭，就把高文的内裤也蹭得洇了一大片。

　　仅仅是这样，居然都能使人浑身燥热起来。

　　他费力探头往前的时候，狱警就能看到少年伸长的脆弱后颈。牢房的天花板上只有一只小小的白炽灯，明明灭灭地闪，在这种昏暗的灯光下，藤丸立香的脖子却显得极其雪白诱人。

　　这么一个漂亮柔弱，予取予求的年轻男孩，居然已经在反政府组织Chaledea里身居高位。真是不可置信，毕竟他看起来就像那种连课都没逃过一次的优等生。

　　高文突然想起他第一次见到藤丸立香的时候。那时藤丸立香正从审讯室里被带出来。他双手双脚都上着镣铐，浑身水淋淋的，脸也像现在这么白，但走路摇摇晃晃的，是刚受过水刑。

　　他们只是擦肩而过。藤丸立香沉默着，那双眼睛冷酷，戒备，拒人千里。

　　后来他听崔斯坦审问官说，疲劳审讯进行了一天一夜，这小子却还是一言不发，所以到最后只能用些特别的手段了。

　　但他依旧嘴硬得很，仿佛是知道自己角色重要，这些人万万不会将他弄死一样——

　　之后，藤丸立香被收监了。他带着藤丸立香去洗澡，再让这些新来的囚犯换上囚服。少年的囚服松松垮垮，在为他解开手铐的时候，高文看到那双手上充满伤疤，可一双手腕却雪白纤细，骨节分明，简直轻轻一捏就能折断。

　　在这里，他这副样子大概会吃不少苦头的。高文也不知道自己当时怎么就动了恻隐之心，多跟他说了两句话。

　　「我叫高文，负责在这所监狱里流动巡逻。如果有什么需要，可以找我。」

　　但藤丸立香什么话也没对他说。

　　后来他的预兆应验了。在那之后不过一个月，这小孩就被那群人高马大的犯人围到了操场的角落里。

　　在被他撞见的时候，少年已经被强迫着含住了一只陌生的肉棒。他的双手也没闲着，那些人拽着他的细手腕，用粗鲁下流的话训练他如何才能把他们撸到射精。那时他已经看不到藤丸立香的表情了——他已经被射了一嘴一脸，他们甚至射在他的头发里，任由那些浊白的精液沿着漆黑的发梢往下滴滴答答地流。

　　甚至就连囚服裤子都被扯下了大半，两瓣又鼓又窄的雪白屁股贴在冰冷的水泥管子上。大概如果不是他及时出现，藤丸立香就要马上被那些家伙轮奸了。

　　作为警长，高文可不能坐视不管。

　　后来他走过去给藤丸立香解了围，俯身把他扶了起来。警长温柔地用手帕擦干他脸上的精液，眼睛的部分则仔细地多擦了两遍。藤丸立香估计也不知道抱住他的是谁，但毕竟被救了一命，少年只是浑身颤抖地说谢谢，谢谢长官。

　　「48号。你是叫……」

　　「藤丸。藤丸立香……」

　　他点点头：「有哪里受伤了吗？没事就好。」

　　少年摇了摇头。但他嘴角是淤青的，流着血，估计是刚才被欺负狠了。眼角也红透了，蓝眼睛里一层水雾，睫毛软茸茸地发着抖。虽然知道他在害怕，但在和他对视的一瞬间，他却意外地产生了这双眼睛温柔多情的错觉。

　　突如其来，警长感觉自己的心跳得厉害。再回过神来的时候，他竟已经把手扣在了藤丸立香的手腕上，而少年正试图把裤子提上来。

　　他很敏感，高文想。他能感觉到藤丸立香浑身都僵住了，就这一瞬间的事。

　　「光嘴巴上说谢谢长官可不够啊，立香。」

　　他直接喊了少年的名字，声音低沉又亲昵。

　　「……但我没什么可以给您的了，长官。」

　　「在这里生活，很不容易。有的时候要懂得变通，懂得抓住机会。跟我走，总比和那些家伙混在一起要少吃点苦头，对不对？你也不想就这么回到原来的囚室里去吧，立香？那些大块头向来粗暴得很，你身板这么弱，应付不来的。」

　　轻描淡写地吓唬着他，高文察觉到藤丸立香声音变了。

　　他的弱点居然在这里。

　　「长官……Sir，您放过我吧。我不是同性恋——」

　　「我也不是。」狱警捧着他的脸，嘴唇轻轻地蹭了蹭他薄薄的耳朵尖，「其实那些要让你屁股开花的室友们也不是。不过在这里，无所谓的。」

　　藤丸立香在他怀里抖得更厉害了。低沉地笑了笑，他低头去吻这个颤抖不已的小孩。

　　结果在捕捉到舌尖的一瞬间，他被藤丸立香咬了！

　　高文倒抽了一口冷气，霎时放开了他。这小子聪明，知道立刻去夺他的电击枪反制他。可惜脑子归聪明，身体却跟不上。他三两下便制住了他，直接抽出了电击枪抵上藤丸立香的后腰，少年惨叫一声倒在地上，浑身麻木，没了力气。

　　他拖着藤丸立香进了杂物间。年轻的囚犯惊恐万分地缩成一团，开始乱七八糟地说着Sir不要这样对我，我可以给你用手，用嘴……下面不行……

　　可高文充耳不闻，打开他的膝盖，用手指轻轻地戳了戳那处穴口。他刚被电击过，全身的肌肉都是松的，指尖很容易就能探进去。然而里面的紧致却出人意料，明显还从来没人用过。

　　他会成为藤丸立香的第一个男人。

　　高文其实可以对上帝发誓，他从来不喜欢强迫别人。他也没这个必要。毕竟他模样俊美，身家优渥，从来不少桃花，那些女友们也都年轻娇媚凹凸有致，只消一个眼神，她们就会热血上涌地倒在他冰冷的膝头，藤丸立香着实没有什么能够胜过她们的地方——

　　但在对着面前的少年的时候，他就像是着了魔一样。

　　女人是要用来宠爱珍惜的，但藤丸立香不用。他是男人，是罪犯，恶贯满盈，死不悔改。这样冥顽不灵的东西是宠不了的，只能调教到听话为止。

　　那天，他第一次占有了藤丸立香。

　　再之后过了三个月，他终于很听话了，可以任由狱警先生的性器弹出来，拍打在他的脸上。

　　一开始就连接吻时要如何调整呼吸都不知道的少年，现在已经能够熟练地吸吮着长官的阴囊，用鼻尖轻蹭会阴处淡黄色的毛发。藤丸立香讨好一样地先用嘴唇衔住顶端，把前液舔得干干净净，再闭着眼睛慢慢地吞进去。他往前伸脖子的时候，头顶的铁链就哗啦哗啦地响，被缚着的双手十指柔软地挣扎了一下。

　　他垂着一对眼睫，脸颊充血，耳垂红透，卖力地吸吮着一根对于他的嘴巴来说尺寸过分夸张的阴茎，看起来脆弱可怜，但又下流得不堪入目。然而不堪入目归不堪入目，高文还是一边抚摸着藤丸立香软软的后脑勺，一边目不转睛地注视着他，声音轻轻地告诫着：「不可以咬人哦，立香。」

　　再后来他直接扣着藤丸立香的后脑把自己往里面送。他感觉到自己的阴茎撞上了少年生嫩的喉头，顶得那双蓝眼睛止不住地流泪。藤丸立香难过得要死，喉咙反射性地痉挛着，想把闯进来的异物呕出去，可在无法违抗的力量面前，这种本能是徒劳的，反倒给了警官一种别样的刺激。

　　在射在少年口腔里的时候，他同时快活得叹息出声。

　　口交很爽，藤丸立香为他口交很爽。他强迫藤丸立香一边哭一边给他口交更爽。

　　只有在操他的时候是这样。

　　只有在藤丸立香身上，他能够获得一些不可告人的乐趣。高文固然性格温和待人有礼，然而许多年来，他都能觉察到心底潜藏着一只危险的野兽。他这一生遇到过很多次站在悬崖边缘的时刻，而每一次他都用世间的道德训诫拉住了自己。

　　直到现在——直到他遇到了藤丸立香。少年将他内心的野兽放出来了。

　　他开始向下爱抚这具青春的肉体。在摸过少年赤裸腹部的时候，能感觉到沿着他抚过的轨迹，小囚犯的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。可能是因为冷，更可能是因为害怕。害怕一点才对，既然已经成了卡美洛监狱的阶下囚，总该认清自己的境况，不要再抱什么幻想。

　　高文开始漫不经心地揉捏着少年的性器。被玩弄了一整夜，男孩子的身体已经软得跟抽了骨头一样，只有那里硬邦邦的，被碰了两下就在他掌心里射了精。

　　「立香。还记得昨天晚上怎么和你说的吗？」

　　「记得……」

　　如果能够坚持一直不高潮的话，今天就放过他。而藤丸立香也真是善于忍耐，说坚持便能坚持下来——可惜。

　　「功亏一篑呢。」警长轻轻地咬了咬他的耳朵尖，「真遗憾。那只能接受惩罚了，对吧？」

　　「饶了我，饶了我Sir……对不起……」

　　但高文已经开始将插在他体内的那根假阳具慢慢地拉出来了。然后，顶在那处穴口的，换成了他自己蓄势待发的性器。

　　藤丸立香还是太年轻，被操得太少。他怎么这么敏感啊。高文认为自己进入的动作已经是极缓慢，极有耐心的了，然而只是插进了一个头，他就听到藤丸立香开始哭着说慢一点，慢一点，好难受，好疼——

　　然而话是这么说，少年已经是股间连带着大腿根全都湿透了。日本男孩的皮肤里面泛着一点点奶黄色，摸上去简直就像是融化的牛油那样，又软又烫又滑，让人握都握不住。

　　藤丸立香生得好。虽然脸只能堪称五官端正，不过胜在长了一身淫乱的骨肉。他屁股上的肉是又多又紧，连带着大腿根的地方也丰饶绵软。他还没长开的骨架又极轻极细，因此明明看着没几两肉，摸起来却总是让人爱不释手。在和他做爱的许多时刻，高文实际上都不敢怎么使劲，因为藤丸立香总是哭得上气不接下气，让他感觉自己哪怕再用力一点都会把这小孩的骨头拆散。

　　不过可能这也是藤丸立香的伪装。因为即使上面叫得惨，下面被异物插了一天一夜的后穴却轻而易举地就接纳了他，肉壁欢愉地缠绕上来，牢牢地箍着他的性器，迎着他一路进到了最深处。

　　他把藤丸立香压在墙上，用嘴去堵他的哭声。他们胸膛贴着胸膛。他感觉到跳蛋硌在他们中央，还在嗡嗡直响。少年虽然还在抽抽噎噎地喊着疼，但是不知道自己的腰扭得多厉害。润滑剂把他的直肠泡了八个小时，他现在好湿，简直就像个女人——不，像个婊子一样。

　　他不知道和这汁水淋漓的小男孩吻了多久，藤丸立香才渐渐地收住了呜咽。但他还是说好疼，不过不是下面疼，是肩膀疼。

　　他说他双手被吊了一整夜，都要失去知觉了。

　　「放开……放开我吧，Sir。我会好好……好好听，听话的……」

　　既然都这副模样了，那么让他稍微轻松点也无妨。这么想着，高文便点了点头，解开他双脚双手的镣铐。藤丸立香抽着鼻子说谢谢长官，听话地用双腿夹住了高文的腰，双手也环住了他的脖子。

　　察觉到藤丸立香渐渐适应了之后，高文就干他干得更狠了。少年仰着头，喉结不断地向下滚动，双手也软绵绵地搭不住肩膀，垂落在身体两侧。一时半刻室内无人说话，只能听见交错的喘息声和身下皮肉拍打的淫靡水声。

　　但藤丸立香的眼睛一直睁着。他的视线从头顶那盏昏暗的白炽灯转到高文身上。高文在吻他的脖子，吻他的胸口。从他这个角度向下看去，能看到在金黄色的发梢下面，狱警侧颈上因为极度亢奋而鼓起的青色血管——

　　他的手指悄无声息地伸进了床板的下面。

　　「……立香啊。」

　　「——！」

　　长年的训练使狱警对于危险已经有了本能的预感。高文下意识地往侧边一躲。然而藤丸立香仿佛全身的力气都压在了右臂上，一次不中又是一次，这次划开了狱警的衣服。胳膊上瞬间见了一道血迹。

　　刚才只是觉得不对劲，现在他看清楚了：藤丸立香的手指之间居然夹着一枚雪亮的剃须刀片。

　　他到底是用了什么手段把这东西夹带进来的？高文竟罕见地感觉到后怕——如果他反应再慢一点，刚才就能直接被这小子划开颈动脉！

　　他当即用另一只手掐住藤丸立香的脖子，按在了床板上。藤丸立香疼得手指一松，刀片从床板边缘掉下去砸在地砖上。

　　「我从来都很讨厌暗中偷袭，立香。真是的……才刚和你说过吧？无论如何学不会乖一点吗？小家伙，没有人教过你做人得光明正大才行吗？算了。没有人教过你的话，就由我来勉为其难地教一教你吧。」

　　高文叹息着，在手上用了些力气。藤丸立香脖子很细，被掐得几近窒息，被钉上案板的活鱼一样地在长官身下挣扎，脸红得简直要渗出血来。

　　「……还是说，你其实是故意的？立香。你难道更喜欢这样吗？」

　　藤丸立香疯狂摇头，然而高文的手却越收越紧。他被扼得几乎要断气了。这孩子可能觉得自己要死了，手脚一个劲地乱蹬，眼泪止不住地流，瞳孔都向上翻去。

　　高文在这一刻觉得自己十分罪恶。可与此同时，他竟感觉到一种脑髓融化般的快乐——藤丸立香浑身都绷住了，穴里更是绞得他前所未有地紧。

　　这让他直接射在了少年的体内。在他放开手的一瞬间，柔软的穴口也松了开，黏稠的精液随着他抽出来的动作往外止不住地淌，渗过床板间的空隙，流到囚室肮脏的地板上。

　　他现在是真的崩溃了。原来只是会翻来覆去地喊对不起，我错了，饶了我吧Sir，但是现在他一边哭，一边喊的却是「我会全都交代的，不要杀我。」

　　高文却不说话，只是轻抚着他颤抖不已的脸颊和肩膀，对着他温温柔柔地笑。他怎么会杀藤丸立香呢。他不会的。如此有趣，如此可爱，如此甜美的一把小骨头，他还远远没有尝够呢。

　　就着两人连在一块的姿势，高文把软绵绵的藤丸立香抱了起来。察觉到高文还要继续，藤丸立香的眼泪又吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉。他吮着藤丸立香的眼泪，又用吻抵住了他的嘴唇。怎么这么甜。眼泪咸津津甜滋滋，哭声也又绵又黏。小东西刚才哭得太厉害，到现在呼吸还没调整过来，一被他封住口腔就又开始缺氧，一缺氧穴里又开始蠕动起来。

　　本来他是想拔出来缓一缓再继续干的，没想到藤丸立香就这么无意识地夹着他不让人走，缠得他立刻又硬起来了。

　　他让少年换了个姿势，跪在床上，抬起屁股。而他先是将自己慢慢抽出来，又一鼓作气地进到了最深处。

　　高文发觉每次顶到最里面的时候，少年的嗓子都会溢出嘶哑又甜美的呻吟。再后来，高文便直接握着他的腰开始迅速地律动，随着他速度越来越快，小东西也喊得越来越不成调子。

　　Sir，爸爸，老公，哥哥，长官大人，不要了，不要了，好疼，好舒服，要被顶坏了。少年小野猫一样哀哀地叫着，然而如今听起来倒不像是被强奸，反而是正发情发得厉害。可从来没教过他喊这些东西啊。难不成是天生的贱骨头吗？高文想起第一次在仓库里这么弄他的时候，这小子被操到失了神，也开始这样黏黏甜甜地乱喊。果然是无师自通吧。

　　木板床咯吱咯吱地响，要塌了一样。藤丸立香软成了一滩泥，小家伙赤裸的屁股被拍打得啪啪直响，穴口已经又红又肿，周围一圈黏液发白起泡，止不住地流。

　　藤丸立香哆嗦着去摸自己的性器，但是中途却被抓住了双手反剪在背后。高文代替了他，伸手去摸了摸。那里鼓胀，跳动，兴奋，果然是在发情。

　　但被他用粗粝的指腹按住铃口，不敢也不能射精。

　　「不行，立香，不许摸自己。」

　　「Sir……不行……我要不行了，要死了……我想射出来，我错了，求你了……你要我做什么……嗯……我都会做的……」

　　「没人教过你，求人的时候要用敬语吗？对待长官不能这么没有礼貌吧，嗯？」

　　「对不起……对不起长官……长官大人……求求您了……让我出来吧……求您了……」

　　「那你就努力一点用后面射出来吧。」高文揉捏着他的屁股，「听话。我知道你是可以用后面就能射出来的。立香，夹紧一点。」

　　藤丸立香只能抽噎着闭上眼睛，努力把屁股抬得更高，双腿并得更紧，努力地收缩起后穴。

　　但后穴里却觉得热得要化了，又涨得发疼。他一边被狱警用一种从容不迫的声音教育着如何用后穴取悦男人，一边被干得头昏脑涨，两眼发黑。到后来他也不知道自己在浪叫些什么了，只知道警官让他喊什么，他就喊什么。

　　好深，太深了，太大了，不行了，对不起，对不起长官大人，我什么都会说的，我会说的，我会说的，放了我吧，要被干死了，不要了不要了不要了——然后真的被插得射了出来。

　　虽然房间里没有窗户，见不到日光，但高文知道白昼依旧漫长。可怜小囚犯从这以后就像坏掉了一样，开始不停地用后面高潮。嘴巴叫得都要合不上，涎水止不住的向下流，后穴里的浊液也淌得下半身都是。

　　直到监狱里的广播响了三次，高文才堪堪放开他。

　　警官把自己完全拔出来的时候，穴口还发出「啵」一声令人脸红心跳的轻响。而藤丸立香已然眼神涣散，半死一样地瘫在床板上。

　　好整以暇地起了身，穿好衣服，他将放在一边的玩具拿过来，又塞进藤丸立香体内。藤丸立香的眼睛隔着一层波光荡漾的水雾看着他，脚无力地蹬了两下。高文用力按了按少年微微变形的小腹，只是稍微用了点力气，藤丸立香就又要开始呜咽。

　　「好能干啊，立香。」

　　藤丸立香听到这声夸奖，却只觉得浑身发冷。而带着美丽又残酷的笑容，英俊的金发狱警蹲下来，撩开藤丸立香被汗湿的黑发，和他接了一个绵长又柔情的吻。

　　他藏在这里的小宝贝这么软，这么甜，简直让向来尽忠职守的警官先生都开始乐不思蜀了。

　　不过现在暂时离开，也不可惜。

　　他把藤丸立香的双手双脚再度铐了起来，就这样关上囚室的门向外走去。毕竟离下一次审讯还有七天时间。而七天已经足够漫长，足够让他下一次进审讯室的时候改过自新，乖巧听话。

　　或许到时候，崔斯坦审问官也得感谢他才行呢。


End file.
